There are three main objectives of this research. First, to evaluate the ability of lymphocytes from normal volunteers and patients with renal failure to produce interferon when stimulated with the double-stranded complex of polyriboinosinic acid and polyribocytidylic acid (poly I.C.). Second, the elucidate the mechanism whereby serum, from patients with renal failure, suppresses interferon production by normal and uremic lymphocytes which have been stimulated with Newcastle disease virus, a potent inducer of interferon. Third, to define the factor(s) in uremic serum which suppresses production of interferon by normal and uremic lymphocytes. Goals set for the current year to continue to investigate optimum conditions for human lymphocyte IF production in this laboratory, to determine ability of normal lymphocytes to produce IF when stimulated with a synthetic inducer, the double stranded complex of polyriboinosinic and polyribocytidylic acid (poly I.E.). In-vitro dialysis, ultrafiltration and Sephadex gel filtration of normal and uremic serum. Continue to compare macroassay with microassay for standard human IF, and internal standard IF. To investigate in-vitro the ability of normal and "diseased" (viral hepatitis, cirrhosis) liver to inactivate human IF.